<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light Me Up by blackandwhiteandrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093486">Light Me Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose'>blackandwhiteandrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bob is there, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But also pre Schitts Creek, Canada Day, Canon Compliant, Celebrations, David gets what he wants, David in NYC, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Patrick vs Ronnie, Post Season Six, happy holiday husbands, mentions of drug use, small town celebrations, who put Roland in charge of the explosives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two holidays. Two very different circumstances.</p><p>David Rose just wants to kiss someone under fireworks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light Me Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn<br/>
2013</p><p>David leaned over the railing of the hotel rooftop, dizzy and exhilarated from the height and the way the rainbow cocktail of pills he’d swallowed earlier were rocketing through his veins. He popped back up, much too quickly, both amused and made nauseous by the way the entirety of the crowd of people seemed to tilt and whirl in front of him. He was pleased he’d managed to accidentally coordinate everything so well, settling into the sweet spot of his high, just in time for the fireworks to start. </p><p>The Fourth of July was David’s favorite day to be in the States - the barbecues, the parties, and the pyrotechnics made for the ultimate day of debauchery when done right. And David always did it right: invites to the best parties, access to the rooftops with the best views, no matter the price. But somehow, in spite of his best intentions and the one thing he wanted most - he always ended up alone under the vibrant display.  Every year he thought, maybe this was it, this was the night he’d be able to lose himself in someone else, holding them close as the world vibrated in brilliant hues around them. He had lost what’s-her-name almost immediately upon arrival and he knew this was not the night of celebration he’d been hoping for. He was counting on her to be different. They never were. He would be enjoying… well, watching the show alone. </p><p>As the patriotic music started playing from the riverfront, David fought the urge to clap in excitement and instead grabbed several shots from the waitress circulating around with a tray of red, white, and blue shooters. He tossed them back in rapid succession, giddy as the first bright explosion lit up the inky night sky. He grabbed the railing again and held on as the colorful fragments sparkled and warped like a kaleidoscope in front of his glassy eyes.</p><p>By the end of the grand finale, he’d staggered away from the perimeter, and had backed himself against the wall of the rooftop bar, some of the larger fireworks having taken on an alarming 3D effect that had seemed borderline terrifying. He slid onto a stool and waved the bartender over with a $100 bill, asking for a heavy pour of whiskey. </p><p>Drink in hand, he glanced around the rooftop, unsure whether the woman he’d arrived with was even still there, and noticed that essentially everyone was already coupled up or somehow occupied with someone. A few sips in, he found himself very ready to call it a night and just go home to wait out the quickly approaching come-down crash alone. </p><p>He’d wanted company, like always, but tonight, those hopes were specific. He knew he didn't want another random night followed by an awkward morning. He wanted someone to watch fireworks with - exchanging kisses under the fiery sky, watching the colors reflect and bloom across each other’s faces - but the moment had passed, again, and that was it for another year.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Home<br/>
Present</p><p>After last year’s fiasco, David was surprised that Schitt’s Creek was even attempting a Canada Day celebration, let alone one that featured anything Roland and Bob were allowed to set on fire again. He doubted that Ray standing at the ready with a fire extinguisher would do much to quell any of the other citizen’s anxiety over a repeat performance. The potential for disaster aside, the day had been full of small town festivity - the pot luck at town hall, activities and a petting zoo for the kids, and beer-buzzed adults taking games that involved tossing things far too seriously. </p><p>David had taken most of the day in from behind his white sunglasses, sitting at a picnic table, and sampling all of the most delicious looking dishes. He’d watched Patrick and Ronnie have a showdown in a horseshoe pit that he briefly thought he might have to step in on. He’d consoled Patrick with kisses and ice cream after his loss, even nodding along in placation as he insisted he’d let her win on purpose. </p><p>Once the sun began to set, David was pleased to feel Patrick approaching him, hands slipping around his waist from behind, lips pressed to his shoulder in greeting. David leaned back into Patrick’s embrace, practically purring with contentment. While it was exactly the kind of day he’d have never believed he would one day enjoy, it had actually been fairly idyllic, and he was only moments away from the one thing that would make it perfect. </p><p>“I believe you were waiting for fireworks?” Patrick asked, quietly, letting David out of his hold, so he could take his hand.</p><p>David nodded enthusiastically, and let Patrick lead them both further away from the staging area, where they could hear Roland starting to swear as he dropped a match, narrowly avoiding ending the show before it had even started.</p><p>Patrick stopped walking at a spot he’d chosen earlier for optimal viewing, and pulled David back into his arms.</p><p>David’s level of concern for his surroundings were immediately non-existent. He draped his right arm across Patrick’s shoulders, and the fingers of his gold-ringed hand scrunched up the collar of his husband’s shirt. He smiled at Patrick, dimples flashing, as he leaned in for a kiss. The touch of his lips lit David up, bringing his only awareness to the heat of their bodies pressed together, and the sparks of desire building inside of him. </p><p>Patrick shifted, his arms around David pulling him as close against him as possible, taking the kiss from sweet to sensual instantaneously. As the small-scale explosions started crackling around them, David pulled away, grinning at Patrick and then up at the sky. </p><p>It wasn’t an extravaganza over the East River, with the skyline and the bridges of an iconic city surrounding him, it was better. He watched Patrick’s pale skin take on the shades of the colors spreading out above them, and the showers of light reflecting in his eyes. He kissed Patrick’s temple, holding onto him tightly through the small, poorly paced display.  </p><p>When Bob and Roland got coordinated enough for a ‘grand finale’, Patrick brought a finger to David’s chin, turning his head to where he wanted him. He nipped at David’s lower lip, slowly teasing him into a kiss that was far too deep and lush for the middle of town and an audience that included children. His hand slipped into David’s back pocket, giving him a squeeze, “You want to take this home?”</p><p>“Yes! Yep. Very much so.” David replied, quickly, grabbing Patrick’s arm to walk briskly to the parking lot.</p><p>Patrick unlocked the car, and opened David’s door, but was crowding into his space, backing him up against the side of the car before he could get in. He felt David shudder when his teeth made contact with ‘his’ spot on David’s neck. “I’ll show you fireworks…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!&lt;3</p><p>https://blackandwhiteandrose.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>